


Помни свое место

by OhotnikiNaNechist, winni_w



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [9]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Guro, M/M, Mini R – NC-21, References to Drugs, Sexual Fantasy, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Скад очень сильно юстится по Дьякону Фросту и кормит воронов.





	Помни свое место

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 - "Помни свое место"

Гребень был частый, с длинными зубьями, из коричневого пластика. Скад подобрал его с асфальта, стряхнул с него волосы, слипшиеся в неопрятные комки из-за крови. Обтер о джинсы и зачем-то посмотрел сквозь гребень на уличный фонарь, прищурился на свет. Спрятал в карман куртки.

Дьякон уронил жертву – женщину с длинными красными волосами, уселся в машину и уехал в свой клуб. Скад, конечно, остался на улице – кто его будет спрашивать, а не подбросить ли до дому. Ага, щяс. Давай, фамилиар, разбирайся с несчастной. Та все еще вздрагивала, как рыбка на льду. Фонтана из артерии не было, но кровь из раны вытекала весьма обильно. Жить ей оставалось недолго.

Ну чо, Скад и разобрался – хорошо, перчатки не забыл взять с собой. Надел на руки, обшарил сумочку и карманы пальто. Водительское удостоверение, немного денег, дорогая бижутерия. Норм улов, можно перепродать и неплохо выручить. Скад положил все в сумочку, а ее запихнул в безразмерный внутренний карман куртки.

– Спасибо, Фрост, – пробормотал он. – Весьма обязан.

Скад поправил бандану на лбу, встал на одно колено. Длинные красные – не рыжие, а именно красные – волосы уже утопали в луже крови, отчего казались черными. У женщины было немного лошадиное, породистое лицо, безупречный профиль, белая кожа. Она безнадежно ворочала глазами, словно силой движения пытаясь поднять себя с асфальта помоечного переулка, из обрывков газет и вонючих пакетов. Скад вздохнул.

– Это очень дорогая женщина, Дьякон, – сказал он себе под нос. – Зря ты ее сожрал, аукнется. Но понятно, ты ж не будешь слушать меня. Ты никого не слушаешь.

Скад осторожно взял пальцами подбородок женщины и повернул ей голову. Ага, два отчетливых следа острых клыков. Жертва с ужасом скосилась на него.

Черт… Красиво. Скад наклонился и лизнул укус. На языке остался металлический привкус крови. На женской шее должна была остаться слюна вампира, нет? По идее же, кусает он ртом, значит, слюнявит. Значит, Скад сейчас обменялся поцелуем с Дьяконом через шею умирающей женщины. И еще вкусом крови. Уж наверняка вампир ощущает гораздо больше оттенков, чем просто железо и сладость. Скаду никогда не понять. Ему не особо нравился вкус крови.

Женщина пахла дорогими духами, чем-то древесным и немного земляным. Тяжеловатый аромат, запоминающийся. Скад втянул его ноздрями, медленно выдохнул.

Он согнул руки, оперся на локти и прильнул пахом к бедрам умирающей. Та всхлипнула и, похоже, попыталась закричать, но у нее уже не оставалось сил. Скад тихонько потерся о пальто, втянул воздух через сжатые зубы. Члену было приятно. Можно трахнуть женщину, почему нет? Когда еще ему доведется сунуть в такую дорогую сучку? Но Скаду не хотелось. Вот если бы в него сунули… Если бы Дьякон до него снизошел… Стиснул бы холодными руками бедра, прижался бы ледяным членом к заднице Скада…

Он застонал от таких мыслей. У него встало, Скад начал сильнее тереться пахом о бедра женщины, представляя Дьякона – сзади, в нем, с ним. Хотя вряд ли с ним. Вампир всегда сам по себе. Но Скаду бы хватило и «в нем». В голове появилась картинка, как Дьякон вгоняет до упора и скалится – вот-вот кончит.

На этом Скад зажмурился, чувствуя, как ледяная волна прошивает позвоночник, как напряжение проходит током сквозь яйца и член – и кончил себе в штаны.

Когда оргазм отпустил, Скад снова встал на колено. Посмотрел на женщину, та уже явно слабела. Вздохнул, вытащил нож и стал резать ее горло, проводя лезвием так, чтобы перекрыть укус вампира. Из раны выплеснулось еще немного крови, Скад быстро убрал руки, чтобы не запачкаться. Все равно запачкался, брызнуло хорошо так. 

– Вот блядство.

Скад проверил пульс на всякий случай – его не было. Ладно, работу свою он сделал, следы убрал, можно идти. Хотя нет, еще кое-что. Скад вытащил пакет с зип-молнией из другого кармана куртки, раскрыл и поднес к лицу мертвой. Ножом очень осторожно поддел и вытащил один карий глаз из глазницы женщины, уронил в пакет. Так же аккуратно вытащил второй. Сдавил края пакета, закрывая зип-молнию, и, поколебавшись, уложил в свободный карман. Не в руках же нести?

Скад вытер нож о пальто женщины, поднялся и потопал прочь. Пересек двор, скользнул в расщелину между домами и вышел на улицу. Нашел телефонную будку, позвонил копам. Нечего красавице лежать и мерзнуть. Ну то есть, ей уже все равно, конечно. Но Скад все-таки решил поступить, кхм, по-христиански. Если бы это был мужик, хрен бы он звонил копам.

Скад надвинул воротник, глубже засунул руки в карманы – к утру холодало, он слегка мерз. И свернул в следующий переулок, быстро затерялся среди домов, дворов, переходов и темных арок. По пути избавился от забрызганных кровью перчаток.

В одном из дворов жили вороны. Не ворОны, а вОроны – огромные чернющие скотины с вот такими клювами. Скад вышел к ним и, как всегда, восхитился: черные птицы, графичные прутья клетки, серые слепые стены домов, светлеющее небо. Как на черно-белой фотографии какого-нибудь готичного фотографа. Две птицы сидели в огромной клетке, посаженной на мощное дерево, и косились на него круглыми глазами.

– Здрасти, пернатые, – поздоровался он, осторожно вытаскивая пакет с глазами из кармана. – Я принес вам подарок.

Вороны каркнули. Скад вытряхнул глаза из пакета на пол клетки. Птицы чинно спустились вниз и так же чинно клюнули по глазу. Заглотили и вернулись на свои места.

Скад вытащил сигарету, закурил, щурясь от дыма, попадавшего в глаза. Птицы иногда переступали по толстой ветке, проходившей между прутьями клетки, хохлились, топорща здоровые перья. Одно упало на асфальт прямо перед ботинками Скада.

– Спасибо, – он нагнулся, подобрал перо. Куда его? Вплести в волосы? Сделать с ним ловец снов и продать? В общем-то, перьев разных он набрал достаточно, можно и напилить стопку побрякушек. Скад сунул его в карман, к подобранной сумочке.

– А правда, что вы вместо людей видите сияющие шары или яйца? – спросил он, адресуясь к воронам. – Вот, должно быть, невезуха. Сплошные мошонки и никаких людей. С другой стороны, это прикольно, ни с кем разговаривать не надо, не будешь же ты с яйцами трепаться? Впрочем, вы и так не шибко треплетесь.

Скад глянул на небо – там уже светлело. Вампиры наверняка укладывались спать, Дьякон точно уже улегся с какой-нибудь из женщин, задернул шторы, чтобы ни единого лучика не проходило. Зажег свечи и предался разврату. Ну что бы ему стоило вместо бабы хоть раз взять Скада?

– Ну ладно, приятно было пообщаться, – сказал он, щелчком отбросил окурок и пошел прочь. Вороны молча смотрели вслед. Наверное, не одобряли мыслей насчет Дьякона. Ну и пошли нахрен.

Скад вышел на перекресток. Стрельнул у знакомого дилера сигаретку, потрепался за жизнь, купил немного кокаина. Так, чисто для себя. Ну а чо, деньги были, чего бы не порадоваться жизни. Дьякон как-то раз сказал, что это единственное преимущество фамилиара. Что он живой, теплый и… «Ходячая консерва?» – хмыкнул тогда Скад. «Да. Помни свое место», – холодно сказал Дьякон.

– Да уж помню, чего не помнить, – буркнул Скад, останавливаясь у грязного крыльца, садясь на ступеньку и занюхивая порцию кокаина. Уф. Нормально. В ширинке было холодно и мокро, ступени тоже морозили зад, руки щипало от утренней прохлады. Скаду нравилось.

Ну чо, живем. Он улыбнулся и снова воткнул сигарету в зубы, щурясь на первых мусорщиков, уже выехавших на улицы.


End file.
